


"My balls are freezing"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Smut, Underage Masturbation, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Wil almost walks in half naked while tommy is streaming,,
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 184





	"My balls are freezing"

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the work title. Also this was written in under one day so sorry it sucks sjsbsj

Tommy was streaming minecraft, he had just started a new world and attempted speedrunning again. 

Chat was spamming for him to call Wilbur just like last time, but he just brushed them off by saying "He's busy." 

That was very much not the case. Wilbur was actually over at Tommy's house for a week, and at the moment he was just unpacking his stuff in the other room, trying his best not to be too noisy. 

Thing is, Wilbur wasn't actually aware Tommy was streaming, considering the younger hadn't let him know when he went to his room. 

Tommy was now in the nether, complaining about how he has such a good time so far yet it's gonna be ruined by the lack of perls he was getting. 

His complaints are interrupted when he hears a knock on his door. 

Tommy turned around. His parents were out, though? The only other person in the house was- oh. Oh no. 

"TOMMY, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY BAG WITH CLOTHES? I'M HALF NAKED AND MY BALLS ARE FUCKING FREEZING" Wilbur shouts through the door, his voice slightly muffled by the wood between them. 

His widen when he hears the older. The fact that now over 500k people knew Wilbur was staying at his house wasn't really a problem, no. The fact that this man had just shouted how he's walking around half naked in the same house as Tommy, was the problem. 

"I-I'M STREAMING YOU DUMBASS" Tommy shouts back. 

"Oh fuck." Wilbur mutters under his breath, quiet enough for the stream not to hear but loud enough for Tommy to hear. He quickly starts stepping away from the door, going back to look for his stuff. 

Well, he fucked up, didn't he? 

"Mods, sub only, sub only-" Tommy whisper-yelled in a joking manner, he didn't wanna let on how much he was panicking. 

The stream continued normally, and he ignored the chat for the rest of it. 

After he beat the dragon in under an hour, he said his goodbyes and quickly ended stream.

After the stream is done, Tommy's dms are being spammed by his friends. They were either asking if what had happened was a bit or telling him to not check twitter. 

Now, he was definitely gonna check twitter. But first he wanted to go and find Wilbur.

"Wilbur, what the fuck where you thi-" Tommy brusts into the room, basically slamming the door open. 

Wilbur lifts his head up to look at him, rasing an eyebrow when the younger stopped mid sentence, just looking at him. 

"Christ- put a fucking shirt on, mate" Tommy mumbled, face turning red, looking away from the taller. 

Wilbur just chuckles, "Why? Are my MASCULINE big abs intimidating you?" 

Tommy just rolls his eyes. Wilbur was quite skinny, yes, but he was still somewhat stacked, and his chest was quite muscular. Especially next to Tommy. 

"Ew, no. It's just weird, okay?" Tommy's face scrunches up in disgust. Well, fake disgust. If he had the option to choose, he would rather never let Wilbur wear a shirt every again. But Tommy was aware of the effect it had on himself, so asking Wil to put it on would be the better idea here. 

"Well, I would if I knew where my fucking clothes were. You wanted to show off how you could help me carry my shit, and now I don't know where half my things are." Wilbur stands up, placing his hand on his hip. 

"Why didn't you search for them then?! I was fucking streaming!" Tommy fights back. 

"And how the fuck was I supposed to know Tommyinnit would decide it's a good idea to start streaming while his friend is still moving his fucking stuff in?" 

"You should've guessed" Tommy replies with a sassy smile, and Wilbur just sighs. 

"Whatever, now actually, where is my stuff?" 

"It's in the living room I'm pretty sure, right behind the couch" 

Wilbur nods, starting to walk out the room, brushing his hand with the younger while doing so. 

Tommy quickly grabbed his hand, feeling his cheeks flush red once again. Why was it so easy for the man to make him feel like jello? 

He sighs to himself, following after Wilbur and going downstairs in the living room. 

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Wilbur asks as he slips his head into his classic gray sweater with the American flag onto it. 

"Dunno, people were texting me about what happened and asked if it was a bit" Tommy says as he flops onto the couch, Wilbur just hums. 

"Did they say anything negative?" 

"No, they probably didn't find it too weird. I mean- it shouldn't be! We're close friends, I saw you in your fucking underwear, big deal. It would've happened anyways if we were to ever go to the beach" Tommy uttered out. 

"Well, yeah, I guess. But that won't stop people from thinking it's weird." 

"They also told me not to check Twitter, so I'm gonna do that soon." 

"Of course you will" Wil snickers, "Well, as long as it's not full of people calling me a pedophile then it's probably not that bad." 

Tommy pulls out his phone, opening up Twitter. He scrolls through it for a bit, then goes on an alt and searches his name. 

And he was surprised to find that people weren't making it that weird. In fact they were defending Wilbur? 

He read some tweets out loud to Wilbur. Saying how two men seeing each other half naked was normal, despite their ages. And they were mostly right. 

Now, seeing how twitter wasn't being negative towards them in any way, he wondered why Phil and others had warned him not to go there. Huh. 

He decided to just brush it off, and slip his phone back into his pocket. 

"Okay, come help me put all my shit in my room now, yeah?" Wil says, standing up from the couch. 

"Yea, you'll surely need the help of a strong man like me" Tommy says in a confident tone. 

"Of course." 

They go back into the guest's room (which was Wilbur's room, for now). 

"Open that one" Wil says, pointing at one of the bags, "I'll get everything else." 

Tommy goes over to the dark greenish bag, he bends down, unzipping the thing. 

And just to Wilbur's luck, he had to fucking glance over at the younger just as he was in that exact position. 

Wilbur felt his eyes widening and lips parting away at the sight. Shit, that fucking tease, bet he was doing it on fucking purpose. 

Tommy pays no attention to the older, not being able to see the hungry looks Wilbur was giving him anyways. He just continued taking things out of the bag. 

Wilbur forces himself to look away, going back to doing the same thing as Tommy. This will be one hell of a week, and he surely won't survive another day with Tommy doing shit like that. 

He tries ignoring all the dirty thoughts that were racing through his mind. Oh how he wanted to fucking ruin the boy at the given moment. 

"Wil, what- what's this?" Tommy laughs awkwardly, pulling out a bottle of what appeared to be... lube. 

Fucking lube. Of course. Of fucking course he forgot he brought lube with him. 

"Tommy, I know you're 16 but there's no way you don't know what fucking lube looks like" Wilbur raises an eyebrow, trying to play it off that he was calm. 

He wasn't, he really wasn't. He shouldn't be having thoughts about fucking the teen right now, what was wrong with him? 

"I know what it is, dickhead. I'm just- confused on why you took it with you" Tommy responds "Bit weird if you were planning on masturbating here, I'm a minor you know I'm a minor!" Tommy continues but in a more joking manner, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"You know, lube is used for more things other than just masturbating, Tommy?" Wilbur smirks, Tommy probably thought he was being slick. He wasn't, he was scared shitless right now. 

"W-What the fuck does that mean?!" 

Wilbur just shrugs and turns back to unpacking his shit, leaving Tommy flustered and confused. 

'Did Wilbur just fucking imply he wanted to fuck me?' Tommy shakes his head, and tries to go back to what he was doing. He noticed how his pants suddenly felt tighter. 

Oh. Oh fuck. 

He really just got hard from the thought of the older fucking him. Is that all it really took? 

"Okay, I'm done, how about you, Tommy?" Wilbur suddenly speaks, making Tommy flinch. 

"Oh uh yeah same." Tommy says, trying to shift his legs in a position that will hide his currently hard member. 

Maybe it'll go away soon? 

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" Wilbur asks with a smug face. 

How he wanted to punch that smile off his face. 

"Y-Yeah, no. Everything is fine" Tommy stutters out, pushing his shirt down to cover his erection. Wilbur laughs at the action, realizing what's happening. 

"Tommy, are you fucking hard?" 

"N-NO-" He shouts back in denial. 

Wilbur shakes his head from one side to the other, walking next to the Tommy and sitting on the bed he was sitting. 

"Really? Cause it sure looks like you are." Wilbur smirks, bringing his hand to the younger's lap, groping it gently. 

"Fuck-" Tommy lets out a surprised gasp, followed by a mewl when the older slightly tightens his grip. 

"Hm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you got hard because of me?" 

Tommy turns his head away, continuing to let out almost silent whimpers. 

"But, surely..." His grips tighter, again. "... that's not the case, right, Tommy?" 

Tommy lets out a moan, buckling up his hips into the older's hand. 

"P-Please, Wilby, fuck me-" Tommy huffs out. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Tommy. But I'd love to continue what we're doing if you're okay with that." Wilbur half-whispers, and Tommy just nods, knowing better than to argue with Wil. That fucker would probably just leave him here like this if Tommy dared to protest. 

"Lift your ass up so I can pull down your pants" Wil demanded, and Tommy did exactly that. 

He slowly pulled down the blond's trousers and boxers, he reached down for the lube Tommy had pulled out earlier, smearing some on the teen's hard on. He then wrapped his long fingers around Tommy's member again. 

Tommy let out another moan. Fuck, this felt too good, he doesn't deserve this amount of pleasure. 

Wilbur decided to pull down his own pants as well, letting his member spring free as well, it was already leaking with precum. And Tommy could've came just from the sight. 

Wil starts to strokes his own dick up and down, his hand moving nice and slick. 

He strokes them both together creating friction that makes both men moan out and thrust into Wilbur's hand. 

Tommy watches him stroke the both of them faster, he moans, trying to thrust up his hips into his hand again but Wilbur is still holding him down. 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to come. Tommy shivers as he paints his chest in stripes of white, riding out his orgasm with an embarrassingly loud moan. They both pant heavily afterwards, Tommy's thighs still shaking. 

Wilbur moves his hands away from both of their dicks, reaching out for some tissues to clean them both up. 

"Is that what you had in mind when you brought the lube with you, Wilby?" Tommy suddenly asks as he pulls his pants back on. 

"Kind of, yeah." Wil responds, making the other slightly smile. 

"Are we gonna uh- ever do it again?" 

"If you'd like to." 

"Yes, please." 

"Then yeah, we will, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Soo uh I have exams as I said so yeah. There will be close to no updates for 2 weeks, sorry :( Anyways hope u enjoyed and make sure to let me know if u have any requests! (Can't guarantee I'll write em but I'll consider if i like ur idea :D)
> 
> Stay safe y'all, and comments always appreciated as per usual!!!!


End file.
